Mirror
by Sk8rmuzic
Summary: What you see is only a reflection...of your other side...or is it? Think again.
1. Prologue

**Hey guyz! This is my fourth story! My other two stories were mainly Sasuke X Hinata pairings and my first was all general…so~I've decided to make this one a Gaara X Hinata pairing. **

**Don't ask but I'm a fan of Hinata and I try to pair her up with many guys. **

**I haven't done a Naruto X Hinata since I don't really have faith in such a couple… I mean, if you were a shy girl who can't stand extreme things and faints a lot, how can you put up with a cheery guy who rather bungee-jump from a cliff than do his homework and simply can't stay put for 5 seconds?! Vice-versa.**

**Anyway, hope you like it! READ and REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

She was just your normal Junior High student studying in Konoha High School. She has normal things, does normal activities and technically has a normal life…except for her family.

Sure, she has a mother…who is currently at a 'better place'. She has a father…who finds joy and pleasure in blaming her for _his_ misfortunes and afterwards beating her. She also has a younger sister who technically thinks it is fun to torture her with her mean and _painful_ pranks.

But at lease she has a cousin, who actually cared for her…after he had been hating her and trying to…ruin her… for the past 6 years, but at least now he cared and took care of her wounds every time she and her father have an 'episode'.

Yes, everything was normal for her…since she has been living like this for apparently 12 years since her mother's…departure to…freedom and content.

Did I mention she also has somewhat not-so normal friends? She has two close ones, one who **loves** dogs especially his puppy that usually pops out of his jacket and another one who has a thing for insects.

Her friends from her cousin's level are a double-bunned hair girl and a bowl cut hair guy who wears green spandex like her gym teacher.

Her other friends from her class are two bubbly blondes, boy and girl, a pink haired girl who loves to gossip, a lazy pineapple hair genius, a fat yet somewhat said to be strong stout boy.

Her not-so-near but fellows whom her friends know…one had midnight hair, same as hers, that appear to be the rear of some fowl, who is technically an ice cube but had a loud blonde as a best friend. The other was a red read with a tattoo his left part of the forehead that was kanji for love. However, this one _doesn't_ have any friends. Not even one.

But even so, she has not told anyone in fear of losing her family…What's so wrong about that? It's because they are still family…no matter how much she bleeds…they still are. Plus, she might end up in a foster family that is worse…

But enough about her normalities. Truth be told, she possess something…dangerous, but she doesn't know it, neither does anyone else. Only Kami knows what it is but he does not intend to take it away.

Every time she looks, she sees herself, but there's always something wrong. She blinks and it all goes away…for now.

* * *

**How's the Prologue? I know its short but that is how a Prologue must be…its an introduction to the whole story. Don't forget…**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Art Emotions

**Hey guyz! I finally updated! Thank you for those who reviewed I really appreciated it! Don't forget R&R!**

**Anywayz…on with the next chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

**ART EMOTIONS**

Hyuuga Hinata awoke to a stinging pain in her right arm. She looks up and sees her cousin Hyuuga Neji dabbing disinfecting alcohol on it.

Once again, Hinata's father, Hyuuga Hiashi, had underestimated the outcomes of taking risks in his business. He, of course blames Hinata for his misfortunes…so---, that is why she ended up in this state: battered, bruised and bleeding.

If her cousin wasn't on her supporting side, she would've committed suicide by now. But what was really lucky was that, she only gets to feel half the wrath of her father because as his first few hits get to her, she blacks out…and as usual, she wakes up to the stinging sensation of Neji trying to help heal her wounds. And the surprising thing is her father can give her a lot of pain, yet not leave any scars…not one.

Yeah, her life sucks doesn't it? She would really, _really,_ love to commit suicide right now, but she just can't…_really _can't. And that is all because of the bonds she has made.

Hinata was never a charismatic person so it was very, _very_ hard for her to make friends. It took far too long for her to make friends and she wasn't going to let it all go down the drain. And again, if it wasn't for Neji's popularity, she would have been…dead by now.

"A-Arigatou, Neji-nii—*wince*!" Hinata thanks Neji.

"I'm sorry Hinata…but I promise you. As soon as I finish High School, I'll buy an apartment somewhere and I'll take you away from this hellhole…I promise," Neji said to her as he wraps her upper arm and chest area in bandages.

Yes, she is topless and Neji, a guy, is there bandaging her torso. But they are cousins and they don't feel that way to each other. So please no perverted thoughts.

She sighs and looked at her 'mirror wall'…all the bedrooms in her house had a 'mirror wall'… and apparently there were many rooms, thus many 'mirror walls'.

As she looks at her mirror she smiled at the sight of Neji bandaging her…but there was something wrong…

She was looking _at_ the mirror but her reflection was not looking back, but was seductively batting her eyelashes at Neji's reflection. Her eyes widened and she therefore closed it, when she looked back again…nothing was out of the ordinary, her reflection was looking back at her…very normal.

'_Must be my imagination,'_ Hinata thought.

As soon as he was done bandaging her he helped her put on a large shirt.

"N-Neji-niisan…we already t-talked about this…You need to stop w-worrying over me all the time and think about your f-future. You know, c-college?" Hinata tells him.

"Yes, yes, but I'm your cousin, you are practically more of a sister to me than Hanabi, so I care about you too," Neji tells her but she was no longer in the conversation because she fell asleep.

"If only I was supporting you earlier and wasn't such a jerk…Maybe you wouldn't…be like this all the time," Neji sighed sadly and with guilt.

o0o0o0o0o0o

She woke up to a loud and irritating ring of her alarm clock. She tried to reach for it but she just couldn't feel it. She felt all over the dresser even with her eyes closed, but nothing was there.

Sighing in frustration she sat up and opened her eyes. She looked at her dresser and saw that her alarm clock wasn't there, she looked in the drawer but it wasn't there either. And the annoying ringing continued and the moment she heard she looked at the door…she saw her alarm clock…ringing mindlessly on the ground hopping in vibration.

'_Neji-nii probably put it there to make me get up,'_ Hinata thought and trudged sleepily towards the door. She looked at her reflection at the mirrored wall doing exactly like what she was doing, and Hinata just let her gaze go back to the annoying noise.

She picked up the clock and turned off the alarm. When she looked at the time she groaned in frustration.

'_It's 4:42 am! Classes start at 8! There's no way I can go back to sleep now!'_ Hinata thought, frustrated.

So instead of complaining about it, she decided to just use the time to prepare.

She took an hour long bubbly bath with warm water to soothe her sore muscles and afterwards brushing her teeth. After that while wearing a bathrobe, she re-ironed her uniform before wearing it. She brushed her long midnight hair before tying it into a very low pony-tail just like her cousin.

Before getting ready to go down she took a good look at herself in her mirror wall, turning around a few times before nodding in acceptance. She closed her eyes and gave a sigh.

'_Its better that I look the same than worse I guess…'_ she thought and when she opened her eyes she saw herself in the mirror but…there was something wrong.

Her reflection was smiling or rather smirking sadistically swaying her hips and puffing her chest out. Hinata's eyes widened and blinked once again, and saw everything was back to normal.

'_I must be getting rally hungry to be seeing myself do that…I can never even do a pose like that…'_ Hinata thought sadly.

She got downstairs to the kitchen and prepared to make breakfast. She was going to make waffles. After making the waffles she puts butter on them and pours syrup, chocolate for Neji with orange juice, honey cinnamon for herself along with milk, strawberry for Hanabi with strawberry milk and a cup of black coffee for her father.

Then she prepares to make bento for Neji and herself. Hanabi was still in middle school, and in a different school, wherein the food there wasn't as bad as the ones in KHS. KHS's cafeteria food was horrible; except for the fruits and drinks…lunch there is like a one-way ticket to the clinic.

Soon she finished making the lunch, she puts it all into bento boxes, a big one for Neji and a medium, yet somewhat big, for herself.

She walks back upstairs to see if Neji is awake. She gently tiptoes trying not to make much noise on the floor as she made her way to Neji's room.

She looks into her watch and sees that it was quarter before six. She knocks on his door softly and then puts her ear at the door.

She hears the shuffling of sheets and some snores and she giggles. She then pounded on the door and heard a thump on the ground.

She smiles in satisfaction and opens the door to see him sitting on the floor pouting, his long hair all over his face, while Hinata giggles at the cute sight in front of her.

"Neji-nii, breakfast is ready. Hurry up or you'll also be late for school," Hinata said.

She no longer stammers or stutters. But sometimes it acts up but only when she is in pain, nervous or simply freezing.

Hinata then proceeded to her room to search for her leather bag and recheck if she's got everything.

She then proceeded back to the dining room wherein Neji…wasn't there yet. She sighed and took a seat behind her waffles coated with honey and cinnamon. She picked up her fork and when she is about to stab the piece of pastry Neji zoomed in the scene looking all set and ready to go to school.

"Neji-niisan, have some breakfast," Hinata told him politely as Neji went to his seat picked up his fork and stabbed it in his waffles. Soon both were almost done with their breakfast.

"Is Imouto-chan awake yet?" Hinata asked Neji while Neji shakes his head.

"I'll wake her up," Neji says as he gulps down his juice and proceeds to put away his dishes. Hinata does the same after a few seconds and picks up her bag to wait at the door.

Moments later she hears the pounding at Hanabi's door and a 'Wake up!' then Neji goes downstairs.

"All right, let's go," Neji tells Hinata as he goes out the door to his car.

They both entered the car and Neji started the engine drove out to the street and headed for school. As soon as they arrived there, Neji told Hinata that he was going to park his car somewhere and that she should just go ahead. Hinata reluctantly agreed.

It was the first day of school actually. So, not many students were there early, but at least it isn't crowded enough for her to look for her locker so she can put away her books and other stuff.

'_306,307,308…ah! 309!'_ Hinata thought happily as she found her locker and began organizing its contents, as she was organizing her mind drifted off to her friends…she wondered if they had a nice summer…better summer than hers anyway.

Sighing as she finished organizing her locker, she looks into her copy of schedule that she posted on the wall of her locker…

1st Period – Art- 8:00 – 8:55

2nd Period – Literature – 9:00 – 9:55

3rd Period – Break - 9:55 – 10:25

4th Period – Chemistry – 10:30 – 11:40

5th Period – Lunch- 11:40 – 12:50

6th Period – Geometry- 1:00 – 1:55

7th Period – Gym/Pool – 2:00 – 3:00

She smiled. She loved art. She likes the way the sketches are turned into colorful pictures and how the pictures seem to move if she imagines it to be.

She closed her locker and clutched her schedule in her right hand with her bag slung over her left shoulder.

She was early, and she knew it, more likely wanted it. It's because if you arrive early in a classroom, no body would pay much attention to you, unlike when you are late…you'd have their undivided attention.

Ah, the art room. Full of paints, crayons, pencils, canvasses, clay, and all the other art materials you can possibly name.

No one was in the art room, so she took the seat nearest to the window at the second-to-the last row at the back, because that way, whenever she feels like zoning off, she could just gaze outside and out goes her imagination.

The window of the class room however shows the back of the school, not the front, so she can see the school's garden and trees.

She placed hung her bag on the hook side of the table and sat down. She looked outside the window to admire the clouds drifting in the sky…they look so soft like a pillow. That's when it hit her; she barely got any sleep last night and was woken up really early.

She softly yawned into her hand and removed her gaze from the clouds and decided to do some reading. So she took out her favorite novel and started reading from the page with a pressed leaf.

She was too focused in her reading that she didn't notice someone sit at the seat behind hers. She didn't notice him staring. Until of course, that someone dropped his bag rather loudly…this caused her to jump in her seat. She then looked behind her and smiled.

"Good morning, Shino-kun," she said and closed her book. Aburame Shino. He was one of her closest friends who has an odd fascination towards bugs.

"Good morning," he said bluntly. Shino may be blunt but he is also kind and caring once you get used to him.

"Have you seen Kiba-kun anywhere?" Hinata asked him, but he only shook his head.

"He may be in the clinic," he tells her while Hinata's eyes widen.

"Probably because of a football accident," he added and Hinata only sighed.

Kiba was some sort of wild kid with red birthmark triangles on his cheeks as well as the rest of his family. He plays football…with a passion…as in arriving in the clinic everyday. Even his dog, named Akamaru, a really big dog that you can ride on, is the mascot and can probably break your ribs if he sat on you.

Just then as Hinata directed her gaze back out the window she caught a glimpse of a redhead sitting under the plum tree at the back of the school…_her_ tree.

Hinata sighed, she wasn't stingy nor selfish or anything…but that tree was practically her special spot…oh well.

Then the school bell rang. She looked out the window once again to look at her tree but she didn't see the redhead anymore. Hinata was surprised to say the least.

'_He must be fast,'_ Hinata thought as she removed her gaze from the window and focused on the teacher that came inside the door.

It was their homeroom teacher as well as their Art Teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai, soon to be Sarutobi Kurenai since she was engaged to their Geometry teacher, Sarutobi Asuma.

"Class, we have a new student enrolled in Konoha High School," she said as a red haired boy entered the room. He has dark shades around his eyes a red tattoo of a kanji that read 'LOVE' and somewhat looks like a red panda, although, he was fairly tanned and has sea foam green eyes.

'_He was the one from under my tree! How'd he get here so fast?!'_ Hinata asked herself but dismissed the thought as she looked towards the window again but was still listening.

"Kindly introduce yourself, and why you decided to study here in KHS at the third year," Kurenai said to the redhead.

"Sabaku Gaara. My last school was Suna Academy. I went to other high schools, all of which expelled me. The reason for my expulsion is none of your business," Gaara stated, remaining a stoic face while the girls in the class gave a dreamy sigh.

"Okay, please take a seat next to…" Kurenai's jaw nearly fell when she saw that all the girls in the class, except Hinata who didn't have a seatmate, shove their male seatmates out of the chairs and started making space for Gaara.

'_It's almost like when Uchiha enrolled here last year…'_ Kurenai thought with an anime sweatdrop.

"U-Uhm…please take a seat next to Hinata since she doesn't have a seatmate yet," Kurenai said while Gaara nodded.

"Hinata, raise your hand," Hinata almost robotically raised her hand before she knew what was happening. She was still gazing out the window and when she heard her name being called, and was told to raise her hand, she did it almost unconsciously. She soon realized what she was doing when Gaara finally sat beside her.

She nearly 'Eeep'd' in surprise if it weren't for the fact that her body was in pain because of her father's beatings, so she did the more polite and kind gesture.

"A-Ano, good morning Sabaku-san," Hinata said while the only reply she received was a nod and a grunt.

And she wondered slightly as to why all the boys were on the floor since she wasn't really paying attention as to what happened earlier.

Although, one other person didn't shove her seatmate…it was Sakura, and it was because she wouldn't dare shove _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. He was the school's number one hottest male while Sakura was the hottest female according from what she heard a group of guys say anyway.

Sasuke had midnight blue hair that spiked up in the back, like it was the head of a cockatoo…or more likely the rear of a duck and his eyes were jet black. His girlfriend is Sakura, whose hair was an abnormal color of pink

She also didn't notice that nearly all the girls were glaring daggers at her and even if she did, she wouldn't know why.

Art was fair, inspiring actually, they were told to illustrate whatever they want. Hinata didn't really know what to draw, but it felt like her hand was moving to its own accord.

In the end she drew something she didn't really thought she would be able to.

It was silhouette of a girl under a pouring rain standing while standing before a puddle. You couldn't see her eyes but in her reflection in the puddle, her eyes were a pale white, they were narrowed and opened…and that's what frightened Hinata the most. She didn't know how she was able to make such a thing without really thinking about it.

"Okay, students! Once I call your name, come up front, show you drawing or painting and such to the whole class and if you want, explain what you made," Kurenai said.

"Let's start from…Haruno Sakura," she said and Sakura stood up then went to the front of the class and showed them her artwork. It was…pink blotches all over the innocent piece of paper.

"They are pretty cherry blossoms! Like me!" Sakura said then placed her work at the desk and walked back to her seat.

"Uhmm, well…Uzumaki Naruto you're next!" Kurenai said then a blonde boy whose hair was spiked up and had whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, walked up front. He was a hyperactive boy whose passion is…

"Ramen noodles!" Naruto said out loud showing his picture of wriggly lines.

"Ugh…Uchiha Sasuke," Kurenai said and Sasuke showed everyone his picture. It was a color combination of black, blue, and red.

"They represent my emotions, black is hard and cold, blue is cool and calm, red and hot and angry," Sasuke stated then went back to his seat.

"Nice…next is…Nara Shikamaru!" Kurenai said. Shikamaru was a genius to say the least. But he was very, very, LAZY to say the most. All he does actually is…

"Sleeping again?!" Kurenai exclaimed then threw a chalkboard eraser at Shikamaru but he still didn't wake up.

"Hmm, Hyuuga Hinata, please come up front and show everyone your work," Kurenai said.

Hinata walked up front then showed everyone the picture she, sub-consciously made. After a few seconds she just gave her picture to Kurenai then went

"Wow, Hinata. I think you have the potential to be an artist. The rain looks as if it really pouring. The person holds and shows so many emotions even if it was just a silhouette. And what's more, the reflection almost makes it look like it was looking at a different and more pained double that's begging to come out," Kurenai stated with a passion.

"Very well done! Outstanding even! I'm going to put this on display in the art room," Kurenai stated.

"Anyways, how about…Sabaku Gaara, show us your handiwork," Kurenai said and Gaara walked up front and showed his picture.

His picture was…almost pain-filled. His picture showed was almost like Hinata's only his was a redhead boy sitting on a puddle with his head in his arms. He was surrounded by water and the ripples looked as if they were still moving and were not going to stop soon.

After several seconds he simply handed his picture to Kurenai then went back to his seat.

"Oh my, this is so emotional. It's almost as if you can hear the boy crying and can feel the ripples. It holds so much pain and sadness, if I weren't a teacher, I would've cried just by the sight of it," Kurenai said.

"I can't believe I have such art geniuses in my class. This is also going to be on display!" Kurenai said then the bell rang.

"Okay, students those who weren't called, please pass your artworks before you leave the room. Class dismissed," Kurenai said and everyone was passing their work then filing out the room.

Gaara was arranging his things and so was Hinata so they haven't left the room yet.

Hinata was still busy putting her things back in her bag when she was confronted by none other than Sakura herself and some other blond girl.

"I can't believe sensei let Gaara-kun with you. I can't believe he actually sat _with_ you," Sakura said.

"But Sakura, you wouldn't care since you're already going out with Sasuke," the blonde said.

"Shut the f*** up, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at Ino. Yamanaka Ino was a blond girl with ridiculously long hair tied up in a high pony-tail but her bangs were still shading her eye.

Ino slightly backed away looking hurt then she simply walked out the room.

"So, Gaara-kun~! How about next time you and me sit next to each other~," Sakura flirted with Gaara.

"I mean, you are so cool and handsome. While the Hyuuga nerd is so ugly unlike me~" Sakura said.

Hinata, who was picking up her 16 colored pencils, were gripping her pencils hard, somewhat insulted by Sakura.

"No," Gaara said bluntly and walked out the door.

"Humph, but you are still ugly and a nerd," and with that Sakura walked out the door as well.

Hinata never back-talked to anyone, even if she was one-on-one insulted, she would just keep quiet and hold in her anger.

Hinata sighed and resumed putting her pencils back in her pencil case. But she was shocked by what she saw.

'_Was I that mad at her?'_ Hinata asked herself as she looked at her hand.

The 16 pencils in her hand were **all broken.**

**

* * *

  
**

**That's it for this chapter! I hope it wasn't that bad, but still, I need reviews! Reviews inspire me, and if I don't get reviews I won't get inspired!!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
